


DESTINY IS MADE BY ANGELS

by Winchester11



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is so in love, Dean realizes he is in love with Castiel, F/M, First Kiss, I hope you enjoy it, M/M, My First Fanfic, let me know what you think about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester11/pseuds/Winchester11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the last battle. After this day, everything will change. Life as we know it, never happened. Angels and demons aren't real. Or, at least, we may think so. Will this be really the end or just another start? Is this another universe where we have to watch the most heartbreaking love story never fulfilled? Is this the one universe where we get to see them happy? Life is full of surprises and destiny has a way to fix everything up. Maybe soulmates always find a way back to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DESTINY IS MADE BY ANGELS

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy it! It's my first fic, so every comment and suggestion is welcome. Let me know what you think about it.

God never showed up. No matter how much they searched for Him or how much they prayed, He never answered. What's left to do? How will they defeat the Darkness? How Dean will get past his bond with her and help the others put Amara where she belongs? Far away from the kids of God, where she never could hurt them again? Lucifer turned up to be helpful with that. If even the Devil was capable of understanding that the Darkness needs to be locked away, where was God?! With Lucifer on their side and with Crowley turning from number one enemy to awkward friend, Team Free Will had everything they need to lock down Amara. Lucifer's weapons turned to be useful in this war and they found other objects touched by God. The Hand Of God. So, they team up with Lucifer and Crowley in order to send her away. This was the last battle in a long war. This was the final battle. When Cas tries to strike Amara with the Hand Of God and she laughs in their faces, the boys realize it won't be easy to lock her away. In just a second she grabs Cas and tries to kill him. Dean can feel his heart breaking at the thought that he could lose the angel. While Amara is busy trying to kill Castiel, Dean finds the strength to hit her with another Hand Of God, giving the others a few seconds to find a way to push her down. Sam isn't taking any chances and attacks the Darkness, making her fall into the hole that will keep her imprisoned forever. But Sam falls with her and the void closes behind them, trapping him there forever too. Amara is defeated, but Sam is gone forever. It will be impossible to save him and they will never be able to bring him back from there. In his heart Dean knows it, they all know it. Back at the bunker, Cas is trying to help Dean, but what he possibly could say to make him feel better? Not much! There is nothing to be said. They just lost Sammy forever. Dean is still in denial, he can't accept that his brother is gone.  
"I will find a way to save him, I will bring him back, even if it's the last thing I do."  
"Dean".... Castiel tries.... "You know we can do nothing to save him, we can't" but he stops himself. He knew better than this. He couldn't take away Deans hopes, so Cas will avoid that subject for now.  
"Dean I want to... Maybe is not the time... But I need to know... I mean wh-what broke your bond with Amara?"  
"What do you mean? She was going to kill you, of course I chose you over her. It wasn't that much of a choice, actually. You are more important to me than her."  
"Dean, no.... You don't understand.... It's just... I don't even know how to put this... You... Do you realize what this means?"  
"Yeah Cas, I know.... I don't really want to talk about it now, ok?"  
"Sure, of course. Don't worry about it" but then a thought is making space in his mind. Will that be even possible? It would change anything, everything?  
"Dean, I may have an idea... about how to save Sam, but I can't do it alone, I will need help"  
"Sure Cas, whatever it takes"  
"Not your help Dean, you can do nothing about this. But I will fix it, I promise"  
Castiel takes a few steps toward Dean "I will fix everything, you don't deserve this. Neither of you" He takes another step closer, until he is just a few inches from Dean. "But... how? Cas, what are you up to? Just tell me, let me help. He is my baby brother" Cas looks at Dean, feeling lost into his green eyes like the first time they met and every single time after that, knowing that this will be the last time he will see those eyes, this will be the last time Dean sees the angel, the very last time he will know who Cas is or what he meant to him. This is the last time Dean will know angels are real. This is the last day of this painful life. He knew already that nothing would be the same again and he needed to save Sam. But he doesn't want to tell Dean about his plan, he will never agree. So Cas does the only thing he can do at the moment, the only thing he thought for the past years. He leans closer and kisses Dean. A moan escapes Deans throat and Cas deepens the kiss. He wraps his hands around Dean's neck and licks against his lips forcing him to open his mouth. Dean grabs Castiel's trench coat and pulls him even closer, their lips crashed together, their tongues searching for more. In that moment all Castiel wanted was to wrap his wings around Dean and stay like that until the end of time. But there was no time for this, so he breaks the kiss and looks Dean in the eye. A very confused Dean, with swallowed lips and green sad eyes. Not scared, not disgusted, like Cas thought. Just confused. Castiel knew that his love won't be enough and he didn't wanted to. He won't make Dean living in a world without his brother. He won't live in a world without his best friend. Not if he could change that. He loves Dean and he couldn't be selfish, not with him. He gently presses his lips against Dean's hair "I will fix this" Cas said and he will, because it was just painful to see Dean like that. He turns around to leave.... "Cas, wait. What you wanna do?" But he doesn't answer the question.  
"Goodbye Dean" and with that and a flap of his wings Castiel is gone. 

"What are you talking about? This is crazy, you can't do this".  
"Not without your help brother, I'm not strong enough. Lucifer, please trust me with this. I need to fix it. Help me"  
"Cas, I can't, I won't. Do you understand what you're asking me? This is just... It will change everything. The world we know... Cas, this will change every fucking thing. You won't see him again. He won't remember you"  
" I. Have. To. Do. This" Castiel turns around, seeking for help in his friend.  
"Oh, don't look at me like that Castiel. You know I agree with your brother. This is madness!"  
"I know. And I know it's a lot to ask for, but you have to help me. Lucifer, please"  
"Are you sure you truly want to do this Cas?"  
"Yes!"  
"Ok then, I will help you. I don't agree with you, but I will help you fix it. When do we start?"  
"Lucifer, you can't be serious about it. This will put you back in the cage!"  
"I will find a way to get you out of there"  
"I know you will Cas, I trust you. But are you really sure you are up to this?"  
"I am, yes."  
"You both need to think this through. You can't just go back and" Crowley stopped when he realizes he was talking alone. Lucifer and Cas were gone. "Bollocks" 

Cas knew that the only way to really change things for the Winchesters was to go back where all started, but he wasn't strong enough so he needed Lucifer’s help. Time travel wasn't a hard thing to do, but Castiel still hasn't his grace at full power. They end up in Sam's room, right in time to see the yellow-eyed demon appear next to his crib. Without second thoughts, Castiel slips his blade and stabs Azazel, before he even touches Sammy, not letting him time to realize he isn't alone in the room. Castiel turns around to search for Lucifer but he wasn't there. Thinking about how he will be able to go back without his brother, Cas feels his grace restored to its original power. His wings seemed more powerful than ever and then he realized that everything was already changed. The world as Cas knew it never existed, they changed history that night. He took a quick glance at Sam sleeping in his crib, without knowing that he and his brother will have another life that the one it was planned for them, a better one. "I guess your mother was right all along. The angels are watching over you. Sweet dreams little Sammy" He zapped himself and Azazel from there, feeling tears in his eyes. 

Sam and Dean grew up without knowing what this world has to hide, without knowing about angels or demons. Without knowing about monsters, witches or hunting. They were at peace. They grew up exactly how Cas wanted them to, a normal life, with a normal family. Sammy got the chance to go to Stanford and Dean opened a car shop with his father. Winchester & sons. The family business. Of course they never got the chance to meet Ash, They never had to see Ellen and Jo dying. They never met Rufus, and Bobby was never their adoptive father. Charlie was never the sister they never had and Kevin was never a part of the family. They never befriended a demon named Meg and Dean never asked Gadreel to possess his brother and save his life. They never met Ruby and Sam was never addicted to demon blood. He never hit a dog and he never met Amelia. And maybe it's for the best, maybe because of that they are all still alive now. And they never had a half-brother named Adam and their parents were happily married. Dean never became a demon and he never was Crowley's best friend. He didn't kill Death. Hell, maybe he was still out there enjoying his pizza and killing people who bump into him. They never met the sarcastic angel Balthazar and they didn’t know how he went back in time to stop the Titanic from sinking because he hated the movie and that stupid song. The apocalypse never happened and Lucifer never possessed Sammy. Metatron never cast the angels out of Heaven and Cas was never human. They never met the funny archangel Gabriel and Sam was never in a herpes commercial. Dean never randomly died in the shower and his brother never lived through that day. They never met Chuck and Sam never married Becky. Dean had no idea who Castiel was or how deep in love he felt with the angel.  
But, more important than everything Dean still doesn't know why he dreams about compelling blue eyes or who they belong to. Dean always felt like something is missing, like something is wrong. But what was it? He had a happy life, a great relationship with his parents and a greater one with his brother. Sammy was very close to become a lawyer and even closer to become a husband. He and Jess have been dating for three years now and Sam decided it was time to take it to another level. Actually, there is where Dean is going right now, at his brother's wedding. Driving slowly in his '67 black Chevy Impala. He was really proud about his car. His baby. Trying to keep his thoughts in line, he sees a bar on his side of the road "Roadhouse bar"  
"Ok, let's give it a try" he mutters to himself as he approaches the parking lot. It was hot outside, middle of the summer and he had plenty hours to drive and he really needed a beer. He gets out of the car and walks to the bar. Inside, full of people. Not so far away from him, there was a sheriff talking with two men. One of them was black and the other had a funny hat on his head. It was a strange feeling being in there and looking at the man with the hat. It felt like... home?! They all seemed pretty drunk already, but he didn't care. He just wanted a beer. But if someone was looking for trouble, God help them. He wasn't going anywhere. He sees an empty table and goes for it. As he sits down a tiny blonde girl approaches him. "Hi, I am Jo. What can I bring you?" She looks so small and fragile to work in a place like this Dean thought to himself. "Just a beer, any kind. Thanks"  
As she leaves, Deans attention is focused on another table in the back. There are three men doing shots. One of them is looking at him. No, he is staring. He says something to the others and another one is turning around to look at him. But his attention is focused on the one with the trench coat who isn't looking. He feels something, but he doesn't know what. Who is that man? Why he seems so familiar? Why is his heart racing like he just ran 10 miles? The one in black is saying something, but Dean can't understand what. He has a funny accent, british maybe. The man in the trench coat stands up and goes towards the door. As he passes by, he looks at Dean and Dean can't breathe. The man in the trench coat is standing right in front of him, looking at him with the most amazing blue eyes. Are those the same blue eyes he was dreaming about? Who was this man? Why he was dreaming about him? But he just walks by and he is gone. He seemed to have tears in his eyes. Was he crying? Who knows? He is gone now and Dean feels sick to his stomach. The other men leave the bar too, still looking at him. Dean doesn't know what is going on and maybe he will never know.  
"I told you Cas, life has a funny way to work things out. You two are like magnets, always been pulled towards each other"  
"I don't wanna hear it Crowley. You know why I had to do it"  
"I don't actually. If you just waited a little longer, we may came up with something to save Moose"  
"You know that's not true. We couldn't save Sam without letting the Darkness out again" Behind them, Lucifer is trying to keep up.  
"What have I missed? Castiel seems more annoyed than usual"  
"Nothing much. I just said that maybe if you two waited a few days, Cas wasn't a stranger to Dean right now"  
"Maybe, but you can't really change anything without consequences. History has a bad habit of repeating itself. You can't fight destiny. I think you'll meet him again, brother. He is your destiny, after all, isn't he? Cheer up and have some faith"  
But, could he? Have faith? Faith in what, exactly? Destiny, God?! The life as we know it never happened. All this because one angel felt desperately in love with a human. All this because he couldn’t stand seeing him in pain, all this because he put Dean’s happiness above everything, above his own, above his feelings and his selfishness. He put Dean above life itself. Can Castiel have some faith in destiny to work this out? Is this truly the end? Is this a fresh start for two souls to find each other again? In the multitude of universes was this the one where they get to be finally happy?  
Will they meet again? Will Dean discover who is the man with those bright blue eyes and fall in love with him all over again? Maybe destiny can not be changed and maybe soulmates always find a way back to each other. But we will never know, we can only hope.


End file.
